The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for allowing a personal computer to represent its user symbolically in unified fashion not only when operating on a stand-alone basis with a plurality of programs in use but also when connected with other personal computers over a network.
The Internet coming into general use today has made exchanges of e-mail messages between a plurality of users all but an everyday affair.
In transmitting and receiving e-mails, some Internet service providers and some e-mail application programs are known to let their users display symbolic characters called Post Pets (registered trademark) representing the users on the PC screen. The Post Pet is seen delivering e-mails between the connected users, giving them pleasure in handling their electronic correspondence.
There also exist systems each allowing users to gain access to a specific server in order to share a virtual space with other users who take part in the system. According to such systems, the participating users usually represent themselves as so-called avatars that are active in the shared virtual space.
One disadvantage with the above-mentioned Post Pets and avatars is that they can only be utilized within a single, specific system offering the e-mail and/or virtual space service. It has been impossible to use such alter-ego characters across different systems in unified fashion.